


I Would Hurt A Fly

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Age Difference, Blood Drinking, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Killing, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Murder Family, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Woman, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Drinking, Vampires, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: Where Klaus gains power through a young psychic girl that would do anything for him.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	1. A Beginning

I was seven years old the first time a ghost talked to me. 

Well.

Talked might be a bit of a stretch. He had screamed at my ear moments after I went to sleep, waking me up in absolute fright.

My life was never quite the same after that. 

It wasn't only the ghosts, it was the world, everything seemed more intense, more real than before. The world was a buzzing place filled with emotions, sounds, smells and sensations that left me devastated. I was too young to really understand what was going on, luckily Klaus had found me, thus saving me from a lot of unnecessary pain.

When he found me I was almost eight, locked in a warehouse my parents had built to retain me after I seemed to lost my mind, they had been ashamed of me for ruining their reputation like that, I had been the perfect child until that fateful day, and they would not stand and watch me destroying their lives further. From that day on I lived with Klaus. I went everywhere he went, I ate what he ate and I thought what he thought.

Klaus was... Strange to say the least, but he was good to me and it was all that mattered. He spoiled me, protected me, taught me a lot of stuff and the only thing I had to do in exchange was to help him.

…

Klaus is a cruel man, a monster, and I know that. I really do, but I don't care, not really.

He's my saviour, and my life will forever be tied to him. As her most trusted friend and servant I have the obligation to remain with him, in life or death. No matter what.

I had made a promise (even if at the time I hadn't actually been in my right mind) to never part from Klaus, and now at fourteen years old, I can say I have kept my promise fairly well. Even when I find myself on the dangerous edge that is jealousy, I still manage to break through to protect him.

As much as I would like to say that Klaus is mine, claiming ownership over someone's own owner is not a thing the hybrid would permit, and I'm fine with it. After all, I belong to him. I am his psychic, his sweet little one, the one he's always thinking of when something's wrong, the one he would protect with his life. The one he protects as if I were the Holy Grail.

I'm fine with living like this, at least for now.

…

Watching this excuse for a vampire is funny enough to keep me entertained until Klaus decides to intervene. Stefan Is gentlemanly in all his interactions, a bit impolite in others, but he was handsome enough for me to ignore that for the moment. He doesn't know what I am of who I am, which is good because I would have to kill him if he did, and Klaus would be more than angry with me. 

Which is an awful thing, Klaus should never have to be angry at me, I do well my job and I do everything he orders me to do. I dress as he likes, I walk as he likes, I even sleep when and where he wants!

I couldn't take him getting angry at me, he's never been and I will do everything in my power to keep it that way. I really think it would kill me if he were even a little upset with me. I know it hurt like a bitch when he ignored me after I talked to Elijah for two minutes, and I am smart enough to not repeat myself in mistakes.

Anyway, Stefan is more of a bore that I would have expected, nothing of the wonderful Ripper I had seen in Klaus's mind remains in the young vampire, is a shame really, I do like to watch the show that is a Ripper hunting, the whole tearing to shreds never gets old, it's a sight to watch the craftsmanship the Ripper have. More an honour than a trauma really, I could never guess why some detest Rippers, they are truly artists when they feed.

Though I have an only concern, Elena Gilbert. 

She wears the face of that wretched woman called Katherine, that's enough reason to dislike her, but on top of that her personality is horrible, not even mine could rival hers in a match. She's spoiled and likes to pretend to be a victim ninety-nine percent of the time. Luckily enough for me, everyone's is more inclined to believe me, the sweet transfer student that's too pure for high school, than the obviously loose on screws girl that Elena Gilbert is. 

What worries me is the impending tendency that she has for danger, it's like she has big sign in neon letters that says 'FREE REAL ESTATE FOR DANGER' It's truly a miracle she's been able to keep herself alive for seventeen years (though not on her own, but with the help of the people surrounding her) even if her luck is running short with Klaus wanting her blood and what not.

I will have it keep her alive for the time being. 

Even if I have to pretend to be her friend.


	2. A new way to get to know the hot psycho!

I give my best smile to Elena. 

Stupid and naive Elena.

Every day she surprises me more and more, but today is special, Klaus is coming and there's nothing that can ruin my sweet satisfaction, not even the Scooby Gang and their stupidity.

I got specially dressed for Klaus, I even wore that perfume he bought me saying it was the only thing I could use if I ever wanted to wear an artificial smell over my already nice scent (which was an obvious order to wear it should the case present itself) Damon and Caroline had noticed something off, I knew that very well.

But they were still too naive and their senses were not sharp enough to catch what exactly was different. Partially it was thanks to me and my efforts to make my behaviour normal, no matter how much I got to dress up or how much I seemed like a different person, I made it seem like I was going through a rough time, and sweet Elena only helped me with the act without even knowing.

With that in mind I adjusted my mood, my face lingering between innocent curiosity and hidden fear, it was perfect judging by the faces of the others, no one suspected a thing. The character I had made for myself was strange to say at least, it was too different at times, innocent but experienced, harsh but gentle, it was so contradictory and twisted that even I had trouble keeping up with it.

Klaus was there, dressed in clothes that looked too expensive for this small town forgotten by God, he still hadn't given me the signal, so I remained facing while hiding Elena behind me just like the others. It was a funny thought even trying to believe that a small barricade of people could keep Nicklaus Mikaelson from Elena if he so wished to take her, that leaving me out of the picture, with me, it was impossible to not get her.

However, it looked like Klaus wanted to play the villain redemption.

And so, our game began.


	3. Keeping the act going

Unsurprisingly everyone falls for Klaus act in the blink of an eye.

Even the ever so paranoic Damon and the non easily trusting Bonnie fall for his act so quickly that is almost laughable.

I think the fun will be worth it, just like their betrayed looks after realising that their best friend and one of the only adults that believe them and that will cover up whatever dumb thing Elena does, has betrayed them.

And so, a month passes with the Scooby Gang chasing after some imaginary Klaus while the real one continues to deceive them, teaching in their school and walking among them, making conversation with Elena's aunt and even participating in the community.

Right now Elena is excitedly chatting with her two airheads best friends, Caroline and Bonnie, while Stefan looks at her with heart eyes, a really pathetic sight.

I don't know what Klaus is planning, he seems rather comfortable as a teacher and a part of me believes that he doesn't want to break his curse anymore, I don't voice my thoughts and keep them locked in a corner of my mind.

I'm waiting for the grand reveal and even though that would mean more time in house arrest at whichever of Klaus houses, I prefer that destiny to a second more neat Elena Gilbert and her lackeys. There's only so much a psychic can take and certainly an overwhelmingly situation life this is not one go those things.

But again, I'm waiting for Klaus, he will do whatever he deems as necessary and I only need to follow and assist him.

If only...


	4. Trying to stay in place

As the days pass, I'm even more unsure of what Klaus expects to accomplish by teaching Elena and her lackeys.

My fears resurface instantly, it's been a few months now, almost half a year and yet no movement has been made by the hybrid.

I want to do something, light somebody on fire, scream and maybe run away, but I won't.

It doesn't matter if I feel uncomfortable with the situation, I been told before countless of times by Klaus himself, I know that.

But with me being human is impossible to not feel anything.

No matter how hard I try, I can't convince myself to not feel anything for Klaus or about Klaus.

And staying close to Elena and her entourage is not exactly the most easy thing to accomplish, not when every second I'm bombarded by feeling and thoughts by all her friends, it's like standing close to the ocean in a beach and getting dragged by the water into the depth of the waters, drowning for years without end just to be pulled and then sinking again.

It's something I've like not to repeat.

But then again, I'm not supposed to feel things about anything, really.

Klaus reminds me from time to time that I'm just his little mind reader, his prey if he so deems it.

And like a fool I let him.


	5. Liar

Some day I wonder what my life would be if Klaus didn't found me.

I would probably be dead, or maybe I would have learned enough control to be let out of the place I was held in by my parents.

Either way, I think it would have been better than this.

Klaus seems to have taken an interest in one of Elena's friends, Caroline, and he seems sincere. It's not like I can find or feel any secret motive more than that of want, and that more than anything else he or I have done, terrifies me.

His feelings are so obvious that even if I had not been a psychic, it would have been possible for me to know. It was amusing at the beginning, seeing the little vampire blush faintly when Klaus flirted with her, twirling her blonde hair in between her fingers and giving him a completely disgusting look-

I... I did not want to see that, Klaus knew I would not want to watch how he fell in love with another person (the enemy, a stupid cheerleader.) How he poured his heart to another, but he made me watch anyway. And he enjoyed that, I was a hundred percent sure of it, the order of watching Caroline and attaching herself to her was enough proof.

He knew I would see the scenes in her head, feel her emotions, talk to her and give her advice about everything.

And he enjoyed mocking me.

He told me he loved me every night giving me hope only to take it away the next day, and yet I stayed by his side taking his abuse (could it be labelled abuse if that was just how Klaus was?), Using me as a mere tool for his plans, obsessing over me but nevertheless ignoring me even after all I had done for him.

It was laughable for me to continue staying, executing every single order he gave me with no question asked and loving him with the same intensity from always.

He was a liar, but I was a fool.


End file.
